


Aunque no sea contigo

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diferencia de edad, Drarry previo, M/M, obsesión enfermiza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Un corazón roto que nunca pudo sanar, una obsesión enfermiza carcomía a Draco, ¿qué pinta el mejor amigo de su hijo en todo esto?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 4





	Aunque no sea contigo

Veía con deleite cómo el muchacho se removía nervioso en su asiento, acentuándose su sonrojo conforme conversaban.

Al buscar su mirada, el adolescente se mordía el labio, con demasiada vergüenza por la forma en qué era halagado por el hombre, y éste simplemente disfrutaba que no pudiera verle a los ojos por más de unos instantes, de tener el poder tal sobre aquel joven de orbes tan verdes como su padre, era su reflejo, lo único distinto era que no heredó su miopía ni la rebeldía en sus cabellos, Albus carecía de una cicatriz, y lucía mucho más dócil que Harry.

Draco sonreía frente a ello.

—Señor Malfoy, yo no creo que... —comenzó a decir Albus, el rubio negó con un ademán, interrumpiéndole.

—Nada de señor, Albus, sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, aparte que, ¿no luzco tan viejo como para ser un señor, cierto? —comentó Draco, con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba con su índice el tallo de su copa, el moreno sentía sus piernas débiles frente a la intimidante mirada del mayor.

Albus sorbió de su cerveza de mantequilla, para luego comer un poco de sus ravioles, aún sorprendiéndose de que el padre de Scorpius lo invitara a salir, porque tras el sonado divorcio del señor... Draco, corrigió mentalmente, era muy sabido que era un nuevo soltero codiciado, y Albus aún dentro de su clóset, apreciaba significativamente al padre de su mejor amigo, y cuando iba a visitar al rubio en vacaciones, el hombre maduro le correspondió la mirada y luego acorraló en un pasadizo, susurrándole que podrían conocerse más a fondo sin la presencia de su hijo, y Albus por todo lo sagrado, aceptó, y ahora lo tenía frente a él, comiendo majestuosamente una lasaña, y lamiendo su lengua tentivamente al terminar un bocado.

En la mente del mayor discurrían temas distintos, recuerdos de una tórrida relación en su adolescencia, besos clandestinos y un corazón roto al Harry Potter preferir a la comadreja menor por tener mucho que deberle a los Weasley al ser básicamente su familia, y porque con Ginny sí podría tener un legado. Draco nunca superó ese amor, por su parte se casó con Astoria por deber y tuvo a su primogénito, pero se mantenía obsesionado con la vida de Potter.

Ahora frente a él yacía otra oportunidad para tener a su propio Harry, aunque no fuera el mismo.


End file.
